The Zombie Apocalypse Eventuality
by Sheldorfan
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has come and gone, Sheldon and Penny have survived. Now, 4 years later, something is bothering Sheldon. Had to change the rating for chapter 4, pretty much complete now.
1. Chapter 1

**The Zombie Apocalypse Eventuality**

By Sheldorfan

A/N: I got this idea after reading _Apocalypse Week_ by Eternal Contradiction, and I hope it's ok that I borrowed the apocalypse week reference in here.

Also, I do not own any of the characters herein nor do I own TBBT, I just thought I'd try my hand at playing with them a bit. Mostly just to get my idea into text, one shot for now, I _might_ write a second chapter if it is well received.

It was a relatively pleasant day. The small collection of farm animals, comprising of a couple of hens, a rooster, two horses, two cows and a bull, were going about their normal business. The lanky genius tinkering in the barn was fixing a tractor, while the beautiful blond Nebraska girl was working on preparing the small field for planting.

They had survived the zombie apocalypse that had occurred four years prior, and were the only two people left as far as they could tell. Of their friends, Leonard was the first to go, Raj and Howard had put up a decent fight but eventually were taken too. Penny had been very glad she had participated fully in the annual apocalypse week drills.

They had made their way out to the Midwest after Sheldon had devised a cure for the disease that reanimated the flesh and found a way to spread it into the world's water cycle. It got them away from the large cities where the smell had gotten rather foul from all the zombie corpses, as well as got them the equipment and land needed to become self sufficient. Sheldon had devised a way to produce ethanol in just enough quantity to run the farm implements and Penny had the working knowledge to operate them and grow a crop.

After seeing him slaughter zombies and help her get a farm running, she thought he had gotten over a lot of his phobias. Though he still found ways to disinfect just about everything and keep an extremely tight schedule. For the last month, however, there has been something bothering Sheldon, but Penny hasn't been able to read what's going on in that genius mind. "How's the tractor coming sweetie?" Penny said walking into the barn.

"I'll have to ride out to the farm down the road to see if I can scavenge some parts." Sheldon replied matter-of-factly.

"Ok, but you'll have to wait 'til tomorrow, It'll be dark soon."

"Yes, I suppose it will."

The pair walked back to the house not saying much. At dinner, however, Sheldon had that distracted look on his face again.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I have come to realize that, as we are possibly the last humans on the planet, we need to procreate."

"Yeah, I guess we should. Why is that a problem?"

"Penny, while coitus was a recreational activity for you, I, as Homo Novus, thought myself to be above those baser urges." Penny rolled her eyes at the comment. Then she realized that he had used past tense.

"Wait, what are you saying, Sheldon? Are you trying to tell me in your roundabout way that you are, in fact, attracted to me?" She had to admit, after watching Sheldon work on their small farm she had realized he was pretty attractive himself.

Sheldon's face started to twitch as he tried to form the word 'yes'. Unable to get it out though, he merely nodded.

Penny giggled at the sight of her whack-a-doo trying to express his emotions. Up until now he had behaved almost the same as before the zombies, at least since they had settled into a routine. He had to become more tolerant of certain things like dirt and motor oil out of sheer necessity. Though to say he wanted to 'procreate' was pretty serious. This got her thinking as they cleared the table and washed up.

"Sheldon!" she called, "come sit with me in the living room." Penny wanted to find out definitively how serious he was, as he had nervously laughed her off in her previous attempts to get some action since the world had ended. She had let the matter drop completely a couple years ago thinking that he would never allow it. Why now, then is _he_ bringing it up?

As Sheldon sat down in the spot he had deemed 'his', she noticed his unease. "Don't be nervous Moonpie." He had given in to letting her use that comforting name after he realized that Meemaw wasn't around to call him that anymore. "I just want to discuss what we do from here, we've survived this long, and it's because we have stuck together, and that won't change."

"I l-l-lo…" his face twitched as he stammered, but couldn't get it out. Instead, he stood up and offered a hand to Penny. Once Penny was standing, he wrapped her in the most affectionate hug she had ever received from anyone, let alone her whack-a-doo. She returned the hug, leaning her head on his chest, and they stood silently in each other's arms for several minutes savoring every moment.

A/N: This is my first fic and it's not been to a beta, so reviews are welcome, as is constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thought it might be fun to try and tell the same story from Sheldon's perspective this time, as last chapter I focused on Penny's. Though it seems getting into his head is a bit difficult (and I thought Penny's persona would be hard to get into, with me being a guy lol). And for those who are looking for a more… intimate story, you'll have to wait for chapter three!

(I'm also still playing with the layout to get the upload to show the way I want)

::::::::::

Sheldon's perspective

::::::::::

As Sheldon worked on fixing the valves on the aging tractor he glanced up occasionally to see Penny carefully preparing the field for planting. He has been in deep deliberation over her to the point where he wasn't able to focus on the tractor part in his hands at all. Ever since the world came to an end at the hands of the zombie plague he has had unexplained physiological reactions, and they all seem to center around her. Penny.

Sheldon tried to shake his head clear, knowing that without the tractor it would become very difficult to make the planting schedule he had organized. After working on the valves a bit more, he determined that three of the springs needed to be replaced and there were no spares here. Setting the parts aside, he made a cursory check of the ethanol production efficiency, and headed over to the cleaning station to get the oil he so detested off his hands. As he was cleaning up, Penny walked in asking, "How's the tractor coming sweetie?"

"I'll have to ride out to the farm down the road to see if I can scavenge some parts." He stated, not looking forward to the three-mile horseback ride.

"Ok, but you'll have to wait 'til tomorrow, it'll be dark soon."

"Yes, I suppose it will."

As they walked back to the house, Sheldon was working out how to broach his concerns. Finally, he concluded that his inexplicable heart rate fluctuations, increased body temperatures, and perspirations were coming from a desire to mate and produce progeny. Penny must have sensed that he was distressed at dinner because she asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I have come to realize that, as we are possibly the last humans on the planet, we need to procreate."

"Yeah, I guess we should. Why is that a problem?"

Sheldon very carefully considered the situation for a moment, and concluded the best response to be; "Penny, while coitus was a recreational activity for you, I, as Homo Novus, thought myself to be above those baser urges." Having grown accustom to Penny and her typical reactions to his speaking, he half expected the eye roll that ensued. However, the eye roll was quickly replaced by a look of contented disbelief as she realized the meaning.

"Wait, what are you saying, Sheldon? Are you trying to tell me in your roundabout way that you are, in fact, attracted to me?" she asked. Sheldon tried to say yes, but as his facial tic had prevented it, he merely nodded. This caused Penny to start giggling quietly, though he didn't see what was so humorous.

The rest of the meal was finished in relative quiet. After they had cleared the table and washed the dishes to his exacting standards, Sheldon set about preparing for the ride to the abandoned farm on the next lot over. He packed extra food and a sleeping bag incase he needed to seek out other farms or head into the small abandoned town if a suitable replacement part could not be located. Just as he had finished he heard Penny calling for him, "Sheldon! Come sit with me in the living room."

Knowing that the topic of conversation was most likely his earlier statements at dinner, he was uneasy as he sat down in his carefully selected seat. He knew she had perceived his unease as she said, "Don't be nervous Moonpie." The nickname that had been the source of so much frustration toward her in the past soothes him, and he has an epiphany as he realizes the true nature of his feelings. Penny was talking again, but all he heard was, "We've survived… together… and that won't change."

Sheldon was almost in tears as he tried to utter the one word that could possibly encompass the way he felt. Unable to finish the sentence, he decided to act instead. Getting up out of his seat, he drew Penny out of hers. Once they were both standing he brought her in close and wrapped her in his arms. As Penny rested her head against his chest and returned the hug, Sheldon felt pleasant warmth through his entire body unrivalled by anything. As they stood in each other's arms, Sheldon knew that the paradigm had just shifted, and he liked the shift it had made.

::::::::::

A/N: reviews shall be treated like candy and gobbled up :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

But People Can't be in My Room

::::::::::

The next few days went by much like what they were used to, though they would now hold hands when sitting on the porch watching the sunset. Sheldon was able to focus again and when he went to the neighboring farm, he not only found the parts he needed, but a tractor of identical year and model that he was able to limp back to use for parts. Once the tractor roared back to life the small field was plowed then planted with the variety of vegetables and grains that they would stockpile for the coming year (mostly corn to support the ethanol production).

Four days after Sheldon's epiphany, they had finished off a pleasant day by watching a thunderstorm that was developing a long way off. "It's so amazing to watch the power of Mother Nature." Penny had commented. "It is merely a build u-." Sheldon started a reply but was quickly cut off by a sharp look and comment from Penny, "Don't spoil the beauty of it." After what seemed just a few minutes, the temperature dropped suddenly as the storm started moving in. As they headed inside, Penny huddled up to Sheldon as a light shiver ran through her body.

Getting ready for bed Penny thought to herself 'it's gonna be a chilly night' knowing that the wood fired furnace wasn't lit this time of year. So once in her pajamas, she padded softly across the hall to Sheldon's room and knocked softly. Sheldon was just about to get in bed as the door creaked open and Penny slipped through. Alarmed at the sudden intrusion he shouted, "No one is supposed to be in my room!"

Sheldon was annoyed and infuriated at the violation of his space and started to shoo Penny out. "But it's getting chilly and I want to sleep here with you to stay warm!" she exclaimed. But Sheldon wanted to hear nothing of it and lectured her "Penny, if you adopt an optimal sleeping position to allow for even distribution of heat, you should stay plenty warm. And furthermore, I do not sleep with others." as he herded her toward the door. Once she was out, he got back into bed and settled into his mummy shaped cocoon made of blanket. Penny had returned to her room trying to stifle soft sobs.

Midway through the night, Sheldon awoke shivering and shouted "Danger! Danger!" He could not figure out why he felt so cold, even in his optimal sleeping position. He managed to fall into a fitful sleep again but the next morning he did not feel well rested. As he walked down the stairs to the kitchen he wondered why he was so cold last night, as the temperature had not dropped below what the blankets should be able to compensate for.

Penny was already making breakfast. Once Sheldon arrived in the kitchen even he could tell Penny was not in her usual mood as she half-heartedly poked and prodded the eggs she was scrambling. "Penny, did you have trouble sleeping as well?" he inquired. As a reply, all she did was shoot him a glare as she dropped a plate of eggs in front of him as he sat.

As they quietly ate, Sheldon was growing more uncomfortable. He didn't like it when Penny was upset. Trying to ease the tension, he began to inquire, "Why are you upset Penny?" Penny looked up and stared at him intently while she chewed. "Is it due to lack of sleep?" he probed. Penny slowly shook her head no; she was determined to make him realize his mistake instead of have it explained right away.

After a couple more questions with the same response Sheldon finally started asking the right questions. "Did I offend you?" he had asked, Penny then responded by tapping her finger on the tip of her nose and the scowl began to fade. Sheldon put his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment. "Was the eviction from my room the offending incident?" he finally realized. Penny allowed the corners of her lips to curl up ever so slightly as she replied, "Yes."

"I apologize for the offence, however you were aware that I do not allow others in my room." Sheldon thought he was finally absolved. Instead of the response he thought he would get, Penny replied, "How can you say you love me and that you want to have kids, and still shut me out like that?" With that she stood up, rinsed of her plate, and left to go milk the cows. Sheldon, having been left to dwell on that, finished his plate and did the dishes. The rest of the day passed uncomfortably as they were stuck inside on account of the rain that had not let up from the previous night.

Later that evening, Sheldon stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Penny to finish getting ready for bed. As she emerged, he simply stated, "After careful consideration, I will make an exception to my bedroom rules for you." Penny smiled and shook her head thinking, 'we are probably the only two alive, and he is still excluding others, whack-a-doodle'. As Sheldon passed her on his way into the bathroom, he froze for a second as she gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

Once Sheldon returned to his room, he found Penny in her pajamas, sitting on the edge of his bed. She looked up at him with a soft smile. Sheldon had doubts, but pushed them aside for her sake as they got into bed together for the first time. As they drifted off to sleep Sheldon quietly said, "This isn't as horrible as I thought it would be." Penny just smiled to herself as she wiggled in closer.

::::::::::

A/N: Ok, I lied in my note last chapter. It didn't get that intimate. Took me a bit to figure out how I wanted this chapter to feel. I have an idea for where I want to get to eventually, but don't feel that rushing it would be right. Dealing with Sheldon always takes a great deal of patience. Also, I think I had a small error in the first chapter where I used whack-a-doo when it should be whack-a-doodle, oops.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Picnics and Ducklings

::::::::::

Sheldon and Penny had been sleeping in the same bed now for a week. Sheldon has come to like having her curled up next to him with his lithe body practically enveloping hers. Penny hasn't pushed things any further physically yet, happy to simply enjoy his company in bed.

For lunch this particular day, Penny decided to drag a protestant Sheldon out on a picnic. "It'll be fun!" she had told him. She had the whole spread planned out, blanket, basket, and sandwiches. She had even found a nice spot overlooking a small creek. And even through Sheldon's complaints, she got him to admit that it wasn't 'completely horrid'.

While sitting there, watching a bunch of ducklings learning how to swim, Penny's thoughts began to wander. She knew she wanted kids, and now she knew for sure who she wanted the father to be. 'Even if he wasn't the only man available now I would want him.' she was thinking as she eyed him up.

Suddenly, on an impulse, she leaned over to him and turning his head to face hers planted a kiss on his lips. Sheldon instantly froze in place but she still held the kiss for a few seconds. When Sheldon stayed frozen in place after she broke off she giggled and said, "Sheldon, you are too cute."

Sheldon hadn't even wanted to go out on a picnic. Eating outdoors was unsanitary and broke a lot of health codes, though there wasn't anyone to enforce them anyhow. After grudgingly finishing his sandwich, he sat watching the ducks. He was thinking about the physics involved in the ducks being able to float and swim when he suddenly found himself with Penny's mouth on his.

Sheldon's body froze, but his mind started racing. He went through thoughts of how unsanitary it was; followed by a thought that she was invading his personal space yet again. Then he realized he didn't mind at all when Penny invades his personal space. That thought then led to a realization that he had enjoyed the kiss immensely. Just as he came to that realization, Penny had giggled and he snapped out of it.

Sheldon responded to her comment, "You are 'cute' as well by western standards of beauty."

"Aww, thanks sweetie. But what about your standards of beauty?"

Sheldon was surprised by the question, and thought carefully before responding. "I think you are beautiful and wonderfully complex, like the decomposition of light through a prism."

Penny, trying to grasp the science reference asked, "So, your saying I'm like a rainbow?"

"I believe that's what I just said." Sheldon replied in typical fashion.

At that, Penny beamed at him with that smile that could light up the darkest room. Sheldon then leaned in and landed an awkward kiss on Penny, who returned the kiss passionately. Penny started to reposition and gently push him backwards without breaking contact. Once Sheldon was on his back with penny straddling him, the kiss became much less awkward as Sheldon learned quickly what to do.

After several seconds, Sheldon used that quiet hidden strength he had developed growing up in Texas to roll her over. Breaking the kiss he stated, "We should be heading back soon." Penny responded by pulling his head back down for another, shorter kiss. After she was satisfied she said in a breathy tone, "I suppose your right."

They packed up the basket and blanket, tossed a couple of leftover slices of bread out for the ducks, and headed back to their little farm house. Once they got back they spent the rest of the afternoon doing the normal chores around the farm. They didn't see much of each other until dinner.

At dinner they didn't talk much, at least not verbally. Penny was shooting Sheldon devious looks, while Sheldon had that boyish grin plastered on his face the whole time. After dinner they cleaned up and got ready for bed.

Penny, having gone first in the bathroom, decided she was going to see if Sheldon was ready for the next step physically. So she put on a revealing negligee she had managed to hang on to. Once Sheldon had finished in the bathroom, he arrived in his room to find Penny laying on top of the sheets with her head propped up on her elbow. Sheldon had frozen at the doorway and Penny used her sexiest voice as she said, "Come here you sexy genius."

Sheldon slowly moved toward the bed. Once he got there Penny sat up and pulled him in for a kiss. As the kiss progressed Penny could tell that Sheldon's instincts were beginning to take over as he pushed her slowly down onto the bed and started working his mouth to her neck as he crawled over top of her. It was still slightly awkward, but she hadn't expected otherwise. Penny let herself get lost in the moment as Sheldon continued to cover her neck with soft kisses.

Sheldon began working his way down now, as Penny ran her hands through his hair. He had not realized how alluring the female body really was to him, especially _this_ female body. He slowly and somewhat timidly began to pull one of the straps of the teddy off her shoulder. Once he had the material loose enough, he pulled it down, revealing her breast. He stopped for a moment and pondered what to do with it, but Penny made the decision for him as she pulled his head down and arched her back bringing her nipple to his mouth.

Penny began to moan in pleasure as he began suckling and licking. After several more moments, she lost it; she called his name as the pleasure wracked her being. She gently rolled Sheldon off of her and went to work on him, starting at the neck. She slowly kissed her way down the center of his chest, unbuttoning his pajama shirt a she went. She focused on his abs for a bit, marveling at how well toned they were. Then she tugged at his waistband and slipped it down revealing his manhood, which caused Sheldon to gasp and sit up suddenly. "Impressive." is all Penny said as she slowly went down on his member.

Sheldon's head began to spin. The initial shock of being exposed had worn off, but then the new sensations were unlike anything he had ever experienced before. After a couple of minutes that seemed far to short, Penny lifted herself up off the floor where she had been kneeling. She removed her top and all that was left was a skimpy pair of lace panties. Then she took Sheldon's shirt the rest of the way off and Sheldon kicked off his pants that had been pooled around his ankles.

Penny finally wriggled out of her panties as she crawled back into the bed. Sheldon couldn't do anything but stare as she positioned him on his back. "I want you inside me." she whispered in his ear as she swung her leg over to straddle his stomach. Sheldon gulped as she lifted herself up and slowly descended, taking him inside inch by inch. Once she was finally seated on his hips, she began rocking back and forth, mesmerizing Sheldon with the way her abs moved.

Sheldon placed his hands on Penny's hips as she rocked. After a few moments Penny leaned forward, placing her entire weight on Sheldon's chest as she kissed him deeply. Sheldon could hear her moaning into his mouth as the rocking of her hips became more fervent, more desperate. Suddenly Penny broke the kiss and buried her head in the pillow next to Sheldon's head and screamed, "Oh God, oh God, Sheldon!" Even muffled, the sound could've been heard throughout the small house. That sent Sheldon over the edge as they both climaxed together in a chorus of grunts and screams.

After the climax subsided, they laid together, still joined. Sheldon was the first to speak, "That was incredible!" he quietly exclaimed in her ear. Penny could only lift her head and look into those blue eyes. She then rolled off onto her side, leaving one leg on top of his and resting her head on his chest. Sheldon watched her as she slowly stroked his chest counter-clockwise, just the way he likes.

After an hour laying like that, Sheldon slipped out from under Penny's sleeping form, and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. Penny, having been woken by Sheldon, rolled her eyes and smiled thinking, 'some things won't ever change'. She slowly got out of bed and changed the sheets for Sheldon and waited for her turn to clean up. She knew that Sheldon couldn't sleep with the bed messed up. After a quick shower for both of them, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

::::::::::

One month after that wonderful night, Penny figured out that she was pregnant. Having missed a period and getting morning sickness, the pieces clicked into place rather quickly. Sheldon went nuts, suddenly trying to prepare for a baby on the way. Penny's old room quickly became a nursery, and everything in the house was child proofed.

Eight months after they had found out, Sheldon became a hopeless wreck when Penny's water broke. It wasn't until Penny threatened to punch him in the throat that he began to think through his plan that he had been writing out and rewriting every week. After four hours of labor, and countless death threats directed toward Sheldon, Penny gave birth to a beautiful girl. They named her Mary Blossom Cooper, after Sheldon's mother. She had Penny's big green eyes and, as they quickly noticed over her first few years, Sheldon's massive IQ.

::::::::::

A/N: I hope you liked it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. This is the final chapter, though I do have a brief epilogue planned in addition to the short bit about their daughter.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

::::::::::

It happened about five years after the birth of Mary, and three years after the birth of her brother Lee Wyatt Cooper. The day started as it normally did. Sheldon was tinkering with the ethanol still, Penny was watching Mary and Lee. Just before lunch, Sheldon's Vulcan hearing picked up on a sound that was both foreign, yet familiar.

Sheldon walked out of the barn to find a helicopter approaching the farm. He immediately ran to the house to get Penny and the kids. Once he got back outside the helicopter was landing in the clearing between the house and the barn.

Once the aircraft had touched down, a man in a military uniform jumped out and ran over to where they were standing on the porch. "I'm General Richard Lyon, Royal Air Force, United Kingdom." he announced over the wine of the helicopter turbine winding down. Sheldon replied, "Dr. Sheldon Cooper, my wife Penny, and my daughter Mary, and son Lee."

"Pleased to meet you," he replied, "might we go inside and have a chat?" Sheldon opened the door and led him to the dining room, where the General and Sheldon sat opposite each other while Penny went to the kitchen with the kids to finish preparing lunch. "How is it possible you are here?" Sheldon led off. "I could ask the same of you!" the general exclaimed, "We thought that the entire continent, save for Alaska, was wiped out."

After a few minutes of conversation, the story became clear. The zombie infestation began in Nevada, quickly spreading across the United States and Canada. Apparently, the climate in Central America didn't support the disease that caused it so it only dipped down as far as Honduras, and Alaska was isolated enough to avoid getting hit. And thanks to Sheldon's cure it didn't have the opportunity to spread any farther.

At this point Penny came out with five plates and a pot of vegetable stew saying, "You will have lunch with us, right?" Though she didn't give him a chance to respond before she loaded his plate. Having overheard most of the conversation from the kitchen she was getting Lee set in his highchair while she asked, "So, how did you find us?"

"We happened upon a photo that a satellite had taken over a year ago, that showed a working farm in the middle of what used to be Nebraska." the General replied. "I have to say though, we were expecting a few more people with the size of the corn crops we were seeing."

"Ah, 50% of our corn, or about 30% of our total crop, is used for ethanol production, as that is how we power our generator and tractor." Sheldon stated. "Impressive." The General replied. They discussed the ethanol production some more as they finished eating.

As they finished lunch, the General decided to fill them in on the offer he was sent to make. "Well, now to the real reason I am here, I am prepared to offer you a new home back with civilization. The offer includes bringing your family to England where we will set you up with a home and jobs anywhere you wish. You will also become citizens of course as your U.S. citizenship no longer carries any weight."

After carefully considering all the options, and much discussion between Penny and Sheldon, they decided to move to Oxford. That way Sheldon could continue his work, and Penny could focus on raising Mary and Lee. The RAF made the move as painless as it could get, having to deal with Sheldon being thrown out of routine again.

Sheldon would go on to not only win one Nobel Prize, but two. One was due to his ethanol production technology, which was so efficient that it greatly reduced oil dependency across the globe. The other was for his work in theoretical physics that he completed while at Oxford, aided by his daughter.

Penny became a stay at home mom and raised Mary and Lee. She quite enjoyed being around her 'three kids' as she often referred to them. Though it was difficult at times when all her 'kids' were geniuses while she was of average intelligence. Even so, she still was the one settling most disputes between them using that logic that only Penny can provide.

Mary would go on to get her first PhD at 13, and yet had her mother's social skills. Eventually becoming one of the worlds most foremost authorities on string theory by age 20. By 23 she was starting a family of her own.

Lee would go through life as most kids, though in advanced placement classes. Much to Sheldon's confusion, he excelled at and enjoyed athletics, eventually becoming a gold medalist in the Olympics for multiple track and field events. He managed to get his father interested by helping him calculate the physics for each event and applying the math to his competitions.

:::::::::

A/N: I wanted to write this epilogue for a couple reasons; first and foremost, I didn't want to leave Penny and Sheldon in isolation, didn't feel right to me. Secondly, it occurred to me that if they were the only two left it would mean to repopulate would require incest. And not only is that thought taboo and disturbing, but Sheldon would claim that it would cripple the gene pool. I didn't intend for the epilogue to be so long, but what can I say, I got carried away!

A/N 2: The numbers on the ethanol production are made up, and I have no idea how efficient ethanol production actually is. Hopefully I made up some _really_ efficient numbers, because that's what I wanted lol.


End file.
